parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 1.
This is the story of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. You can read along with me in the three films and find out what happens in Thomas the TV Series after we've finished narrating Thomas 2, Casey Junior in Tonic Trouble, and Puffa Steam Train on Rails. You will know it is time to start a game when a sound goes like this. Let's begin now. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) - Julia *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) - Sidney *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) - Douglas *Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, Foduck, and Whiff as Globox Kids - Eddie, Peter, Melvin, Wanda, Julia, Microsoft Mike, Sidney, Robosoft 1, 2, 3, and Microsoft Sam *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Peter 'UK', Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 1, Eddie, Melvin, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Biff, and Amos *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) - Wanda *Jano as George - (George suits his voice to Jano) - Peter *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam are both Western) - Peter *Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, Diesel 10, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies - Adult Male 4, 2, 5, 3, 1, 8, 6, 7, Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 2, and Robosoft 3 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter *Belle, Lady, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, Mary, and Rosie - Julia, Wanda, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Carol 'UK', Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 *Scruffey as Axel - Douglas *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain, wise, kind, and splendid) - Microsoft Mike *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both clumsy) - Douglas *Tillie as Carmen - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) - Microsoft Mary *Paxton as Ninjaws - Melvin *Abe and George as Umber - Douglas and Biff *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) - Carol (UK) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam Transcript *Narrator: Far away close to the sea, a raging storm loomed across the island of Sodor, and bolts of lightning then began to shoot all the over place. James began speaking in a sad voice... *James: Thomas, look what the villains have done to your world... (the scrapyard shows a lot of scrapped steam engines) A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. (Diesel 10 laughs evilly) They've enslaved you and your friends, and have filled your world with monsters. (Thomas sighs 'No. No.' in the background) Now that they have you too, we'll be soon getting too weak. (Thomas yells 'NOOOOO! NOOOOO!') Devious Diesel is an evil scondrel (kids cheer) who loves to lure kids into the funpark...(Devious Diesel laughs evilly) wait for them to become slaves... (Percy yells 'Please, please! I don't want to become a slave!') and then tell his goons to lock them in the prison ship... (Whiff brays and says 'Mama! Mama!' as Percy yells 'Let me out of here!') and the heart of the world is broken into 1000 lums of energy. (The slaves bray like donkeys for help) The earth is surely doomed. Soon, we will be destroyed for sure... (Edward screams 'Aaaahh! Help! Help! Somebody, help!' in terror) You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! (The title appears as Thomas 2 - The Great Escape - for Nintendo 64 - Rated E For Everyone and fades away) *Narrator: There stood the Buccaneer, the Pirates' Prison Ship, and the Commander was Devious Diesel, who had over 18000 slaves on board, as they were still rising. *Emily: Don't worry, Thomas; I will send you some help... *Narrator: Emily said bravely. The strange part in the prison ship was that the frightened slaves, who were getting put into their cages by the pirates, were breathing fire. These were steam engines who had become slaves. Some were begging the pirates to let them out and some were wanting their father to help. *Devious Diesel: You kids will bring a nice price. *Narrator: A voice said. It was Devious Diesel, the main villain, who lured kids into Toyland, and told his slaves what to do. *Slaves: Please, please! I don't want to be a donkey! (Slaves beg and scream 'Let me out of here!') *Narrator: The slaves wailed sadly, which made Diesel so furious, that he went up to them, and cracked his whip. *Devious Diesel: Quiet! (cracks his whip) *Narrator: Diesel shouted angrily, causing the kids to jump in shock. *Devious Diesel: You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it! *Narrator: Then another voice asked in a confused voice. It was Edward the blue engine, a good friend with the main hero, Thomas the Tank Engine. *Edward: (getting dragged by the pirates) Kids? So that's what... *Duncan: Get in there, you foolish engine, and stay there. *Edward: Oww! *Narrator: Edward screamed, now understanding who Devious Diesel was, until he noticed Thomas. *With a wink in his eye, Edward smiled admitted, "Well, I've managed to get to you somehow. *"Edward!" Thomas cried as he ran to his friend and the engines gave themselves a big hug "I missed you, friend." *"What are they going to do to us?" Thomas asked. "I always hear of these 'executions,' where they take people away. You never see them again." *"Have they taken away anybody we know?" *"The poor engines, Diesel has shunted me in here, just to leave there, ready to scrap me and put me on the scrap heap. I don't think they've taken us away yet. Aw, Edward, how are we going to get out of here? *Edward smiled, gave Thomas a nice warm hug, and patted Thomas on the head. Thomas sobbed for a short while. "There, there, Thomas, I've managed to come here by accident" he explained. *"Really?" Thomas asked with a sniffle, dripping more tears, and rubbing his eyes. "What for?" *"Emily has given me with a gift. I'm here to bust you out, Thomas. Look!" Edward opened his mouth wide and reached his hand into his throat. From his bowels he revealed a shining light. So encouraging it was, to see the light come from his stomach unscathed. Rayman knew what the light was. His parents had used them long ago when his evil cousin had threatened the peace. Thomas's parents... They had like two brothers to protect Thomas. He couldn't help but shed a few tears when the light reminded him of what happened. The only reason why Thomas's parents have survived with his brothers and circus train, was because perhaps this light, this Silver Lum, would give him the powers he needed to avenge them. "Go on, Thomas. Take it," Edward urged. "We're getting out of here!" *Thomas nodded. He took the Silver Lum. It shone even brighter and Thomas had to shield his eyes with his other hand. The Lum launched itself into Thomas's side tanks and soon he was the one shining brighter. Light returned to Rayman's eyes, the light of hope and courage. *Is this a silver lum? Thomas asked. *Yes, it is, Thomas, and its energy is building up in you. Edward smiled. *Thomas felt strength returning to him. Soon he could easily stand without straining himself. The paleness in his skin saturated itself. Thomas felt partly bad for the other Raymanians, and without the Heart of the World, the Raymanians were helpless and weak. When Thomas was now returning to health, but the other engines were still dying. *"Yes! Now I can shoot with my fist again. Well, Edward, since that we are saved," Thomas said with a smile. "let's get out of here. We're going to see Emily. Maybe she can give me back all of my powers." Finally with a move of his hands again, Thomas could move his hands before, but a unique ability to the other engines was the ability to send their hands out away from their bodies, an action called "throwing" one's fist. *Narrator: Well, Thomas, thanks to Edward, there isn't a scratch on you because you and Edward are both lucky. Well, okay then, Thomas, go ahead. Use your magic fist to break down the door. You shoot the door down with your fist, start sliding the slope, come to a complete halt above edge, and see Edward catching up with by sliding too fast. He bumps into you and then you start falling down into the forest below. *Thomas: (goofy holler 'Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!') *Cerberus: You're doomed, Thomas... (laughs evilly) *Emily: Thomas, wake up, I need you. *Thomas: (with a George of the jungle yell, lands on the ground with a thud, and groans in pain) *Narrator: After having a great fall, Thomas awakened in the woods of light. He gave a great big yawn and set off to find Edward, jumped on the top of a branch, and yelled 'Edward!' for his friend, but go no answer and jumped from the tree. As he looked around, a strange figure appeared in front of him. He gasped in shock. *Harold: Hi, Thomas! I'm glad to see that you've escaped. I'm Harold, who is here to become your guide. Do you see that stone right next to us there? It is a magical stone, which may read your thoughts. If you need some help, please pass close to a stone, and let me appear in your mind to help you. If the advice from me sounds confusing, why not come to a halt near the stone and keep the square button pressed down, so that I can quickly appear and repeat the instructions? *Narrator: The helicopter said. His name was Harold and he was a helicopter that could fly. Thomas set off to work and broke a pirate cage with a silver lum. *Harold: Great! You've just smashed a pirate cage. The pirate cage has silver lums that are bright yellow spheres with wings on them. Take and hold the lum and maybe you will know the secrets about the world. *Narrator: Obeying Harold's commands, Thomas, undaunted by a seeming impassable fall, struggled, huffing and puffing up the side of the gorge, and continued on his way to find his best friend. On the way, he met a few kids, who were very pleased to see him. *"Thomas!" Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Foduck, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Digby, Theodore, John, Harry, & Whiff cheered as Thomas arrived, picked up, and hugged every one of them. "Children!" he cheered with equal happiness. "Here I was thinking I were lost, but yet here you all are! Where's Molly?" *The kids all spoke in unison. "She's at home, looking for us." *"You know you shouldn't be running away from your mother. Why are you out here, anyway?" *Because we are looking for our daddy. Thomas, have you seen daddy?" *At this Thomas's heart sunk. What could he tell them? "I..." he began. "I'm sorry to tell you this, fellas, but I don't know where Edward is. We were separated, and I myself have been looking for him too." *As Rayman expected, the kids could not take it, wept sadly, and told Thomas that they wanted their father back. "If that means our daddy Edward is missing, then we want our daddy Edward back, please help us." The kids sobbed sadly. *"Now don't worry, kids," he inquired, "I know it's hard to tell, but I need to find Emily, do you know where she is?" *"She was just here," sobbed Percy. "We saw her running really fast into the cave." *"Thank you very much," Thomas sighed. "I have to go now, but don't worry. I will find your father somehow, I promise." He winked at the kids to let him know it was time, hurried off into the gaping cave, and waved good-bye as the babies began to cheer up yet again. As he puffed around the bend, Thomas broke open a cage, which shot out a few steam engines, named Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Dingo, Tornado, Harry, and Michael. *"Hi, Thomas!" Donald smiled. "I'm the king of the engines, and I want to congratulate you for your bravery." "Bill snatched the crown from Donald." "What?!" Donald shriked. *"Dinnae listen tae him! I'm da king of da teensies!" Bill snapped crossly. *"Huh?!" Thomas cried. He was confused. Bash stole the crown from Bill. *"No, I'm the real king!" He screamed, which made Thomas very cross. *"Aw, come on, who's the king here, you guys?" Thomas asked in a very confused voice. *"Yeah, really, it's me!" Ben said. *"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! me! No me!" Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Dingo, Tornado, Harry, and Michael argued crossly, until Thomas finally shouted out 'SILENCE!' calming the engines down. *"I absolutely must see Emily. Do you think you know where she is?" Thomas asked in a very puzzled mood. *Having heard Thomas shouting at them, the engines stopped in shock. *"Huh?" Dash asked. *"Oh, sorry, Thomas." Duck said. *"Yes, Thomas, sorry indeed." Toby smiled. *"Now, Ferdinand, you tell him." Oliver added. *"Uh, this is not easy to say, but I must tell you this... The pirates have taken Emily to the fairy's glade, and have locked her in one of their own stronghold traps. To find her, you'll have to go through the hall of doors, which is a very magical place, that leads to many other worlds. Because only we know how to get there. The passage requires five lums, and now that you have them, prepare yourself for a great journey." Ferdinand smiled as he clapped his hands, opening a magical sphere, which opened a magical spiral door, and made Thomas nervous. *"Go on, Thomas, don't be shy." Douglas smiled. *"Cannonball!" Thomas yelled as he jumped into the spiral door, which took him to the hall of doors. *"Thomas, you're our last hope." Emily gulped. *"Thomas, you are now in the hall of doors. From here, you can enter other worlds, by jumping into the spiral doors that will take you to every place you visit. Now go find Emily, she's at the fairy's glade." Harold smiled. Category:UbiSoftFan94